Hitherto, referring to, for example, prior art documents, there is a technique (see, for example, Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2, etc.) in which, in an engine provided with a high pressure supercharger and a low pressure supercharger, by increasing a supply air pressure of the engine, an increase in combustion efficiency is achieved while preventing a supply air temperature of the engine from increasing.